Hettie
Hettie is ex-wife of Uar the Cruel and a grandmother of Meredith. She helped Essus to raise Meredith for 10 years, and oversaw the household for him. She is called Gran by Meredith. She married Uar the Cruel because no blooded fey women would sleep with him and he could have normal children with a woman of fey blood. She wanted more than anything to be part of the Seelie Court, so she was willing to sleep with him. She gave birth to his two beautiful twin girls. His curse was ended and she became one of the ladies of court and his wife. To Meredith's knowledge he never touched Hettie again because she was too common for him now that he was curse free. She withstood him beating her for years in an attempt to make her leave because he couldn't legally divorce her without her permission. He couldn't simply put her aside because she had given him children. She knew if she left she would no longer be welcomed at court and would not be able to take her daughters with her, so she took the beatings to make sure her daughters were safe. She eventually left him the last time Meredith left court to go into hiding. She owns a bed & breakfast called "Brownie's Bed-and-Breakfast". The slogan, "Where you can be waited on, cooked for, by an ex-member of the royal court.". She has the ability to levitate objects. Her mother, a brownie, was killed in one of the fey/human wars in Europe. Her father was pure human and lived in the 1600s. He passed away from old age. A Kiss of Shadows Hettie's father was a human Scottish farmer who lived in 1600's and her mother was a brownie who got herself killed in one of the human-fey wars. Meredith tells the story of her grandmother to Doyle to distract him from being on a plane. She later visits her grandmother and they talk a bit about Hettie's past. Uar, who sired three monstrous sons, needed to find a fey willing to bed him to break his curse. Hettie wanted to be part of the Seelie Court, so she agreed and gave him twin daughters - Besaba and Eluned. That broke the curse on Uar and made her Uar's wife. Meredith believes Uar never slept with his wife again, but he was beating her for years hoping Hettie would agree to a divorce. But she didn't for two reasons, she would no longer be part of the Seelie Court and would have to leave her daughters behind. When Essus decided to go to exile after Andais tried to drown Meredith, he invited Hettie to accompany them. She agreed and helped him to raise Meredith and oversaw the household for Essus. Hettie agreed to the divorce Uar wanted only after Meredith fled to her first exile in Los Angeles. She has opened a bed-and-breakfast called Brownie's Bed-and-Breakfast, where Meredith visits her after returning from her exile. There's a photo in the room on display of Hettie and Uar together, when Hettie is talking to Merry. In the photo he is sitting in a chair and Hettie is standing beside him with her hand on his shoulder. A Caress of Twilight Meredith omits to call Besaba her mother when Besaba calls by mirror to invite Meredith to the Seelie Court Yule ball. Meredith thinks that only mother she ever had was her Gran. Seduced by Moonlight Hettie is mentioned by Frost when explaining Meredith that Seelie sidhe look down on bedding non-sidhe. Mistral's Kiss When surrounded by wild magic Meredith raised with Sholto on the Island of Bones in the Sluagh dead garden, Meredith looking on the flowers that bloom there remembers that Gran has grown many types of thyme in the garden behind the house where they lived with Essus. A Lick of Frost Meredith reminds King Taranis in front of lawyers that he would have beaten her to death if her grandmother had not interfered on her behalf. Swallowing Darkness Galen brings Hettie to the hospital where Meredith is treated after King Taranis raped her. Hettie is enraged about what Taranis did that she wants to avenge Meredith, but Meredith manages to talk her out of it. Hettie is also excited about the twins Merry is expecting. But when she notices Sholto and Meredith confirms he is one of the fathers of her children, Hettie gets angry and reveals that she saw Sholto kill her mother in the War of Dogs. She also suggest Doyle could be the one who assassinated Essus. As Hettie gets more and more angry about all Meredith's guards, she loses her typical accent further alarming Meredith and the sidhe in the room that something is wrong with her. Doyle and Rhys notice something is in her hair, but at that moment Hettie starts losing her control over her powers levitating things around her (it is possible she will turn to a bogart). Rhys is trying to talk her down, but is unsuccessful and Doyle is forced to shield Meredith's body from flying things and debris. Rhys manages to get the spell he glimpsed out of Hetties hair and with help of Sholto holds her as she rages, and in the end Rhys resorts to slapping Hettie and shows her the spell which magnified all the emotions she felt. Hettie calms down and is saddened by her attack and reveals that the spell was placed on her by her granddaughter Cair, Meredith's cousin. She also apologizes to Sholto for her spiteful words. As Rhys and Doyle study the spell, Hettie becomes possessed by Cair. And attacks with hot light, a hand of power Cair carries.In the subsequent fight Hettie almost kills Doyle and Sholto and is stabbed through by a spine of one of the nightflyer. Meredith leaves Hettie's body with Galen and calls a wild hunt on Cair, proclaiming her kin slayer, and avenges her grandmother. As Rhys and Galen take Hettie to her in, sidhe and lesser fey join them in faerie radhe. All the brownies come to them and receive Hettie's body. They are surprised but content that Meredith choose to avenge her grandmother. In the Seelie Court, Uar does not seem moved by the passing of his ex-wife, but Eluned, their daughter and mother of Cair, is deeply affected. She renounces Cair. Divine Misdemeanors Cathbodua acusses Sholto of murdering Hettie, but Rhys stops her and explains there was no other choice and that he is glad he did not have to kill Hettie, who was his friend, himself. Meredith also acknowledges her kinship to Matilda through Gran. Category:Characters Category:Seelie court